


Ravage Me, Damn It!

by LiquidMetalSlime



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Consensual Ravaging, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Strap-Ons, Werewolf Railing, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidMetalSlime/pseuds/LiquidMetalSlime
Summary: All Himari wants for her birthday is to be ravaged in the woods by her werewolf girlfriend. Tomoe tries her best.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Ravage Me, Damn It!

Little Red Riding Himari—“Don’t you mean Little Red Rider?” Moca said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle when Himari outlined her plans before Himari threw her empty coffee can at her head—is lost in the woods under the full moon. Perfect. She has her red cloak and her criminally short dress and she is ready… for _something._

Never mind that the woods are hardly more than a few acres deep and if she really looks she can still see the roof of Kaoru’s country house, graciously loaned out for her twenty third birthday celebration. A weekend away with all her favorite people… that conveniently lines up with the full moon.

“I hope there’s nothing out there in the woods~!” Himari calls out into the twisted—actually neatly maintained by the groundskeeper—woods. “Nothing that might ravage little old me~.” Contrary to her vocalized desire _not_ to be ravaged in the woods, Himari pauses against a tree, wiggling her butt and biting her lip in the vague direction that something might be in. “I’d really _hate_ for a big strong werewolf to pin me to this tree?”

Nothing caresses Himari except a cool October breeze. Rude.

“I hear there are werewolves in these woods?” Himari leans out from behind her tree, scanning every empty space for a glowing pair of blue eyes. “That like to gobble up pretty women~?”

Okay, that’s like the fourth cue Tomoe’s missed. Himari sets her hands on her hips and stands up straight. She glares around and is just about to start scouring the woods herself when something—

Snap.

Himari stills at the crack of some twig—or more likely, knowing what she asked to pursue her, a fallen branch. Then… there’s a growl.

Low, guttural and truly beastly growl. The kind of noise that sends Himari’s rabbit heart into overdrive and makes her knees buckle. It’s the most frightening noise she’s ever heard so close to her body and her pussy has never dripped so much, so quickly. Maybe she should get her head checked out. Whatever, she might be the only woman in the world who gets to live out her werewolf in the woods fantasies.

The sound draws closer. Himari stays facing the tree. No matter how much she wants to turn around, that’s not the part she’s supposed to play. “O-oh no.” The stutter is not quite from fear. “Please don’t eat me.” _Please eat me please eat me please eat me._

The cool October air suddenly vanishes, replaced with warm coarse fur against Himari’s back and hot, hot breath on her neck. A drop of liquid at the center of her nape.

Himari shivers. Her werewolf is really getting into the part. She subtly braces herself against the tree trunk and presses her ass back, looking for something long and hard and very specially ordered for tonight. She can’t help but let out a small moan when she finds it.

The werewolf growls again and covers Himari’s hands with her massive red paws. The pads are soft against Himari’s hands but they press down forcefully and the claws scratch at the tree, tearing away strips of bark without even trying. Although Himari notes the claws seem duller than usual. As if a certain worrywart did something she wasn’t supposed to and trimmed and buffed them…

Himari tries to focus on the heavy panting over her shoulder, nuzzling back the cheap costume hood and searching for bare skin to lick and nip. She tries so hard but… There’s a brushing noise tickling her ear. Like someone beating a leather shoe with a brush. Or…

She groans. “Tomoe… your tail.” Himari looks down between their legs where Tomoe’s bushy tail has cleared the forest floor and swept up a little pile of leaves.

Tomoe backs up embarrassed and Himari turns around and pouts. “… I can’t help it,” the werewolf whines. “I get all excited when I see you.”

Himari tries to smirk flirtatiously as she looks over her werewolf. Or rather looks up at her. Tomoe gains an extra head’s worth of height and twice the girth as a werewolf, though the stoop of her stance—tree trunk thick arms curled out like she could pounce at any time—mitigates it a little. It’s hard not to tangle her hands in the red fur covering her girlfriend and even harder not to be charmed by the attempt at a bashful expression on her wolf maw. “How excited?”  
The innuendo flies over Tomoe’s head. “Really excited. You’re my favorite person so just smelling you gets my tail going.” Tomoe’s tail keeps dragging against the ground. “It’s so hard to follow you around and not just go for it.”

“You’re supposed to go for it!” Himari stomps.

“I have to build the tension. Can’t just plunge it in.”

Himari looks down at Tomoe’s crotch but before she can get a good look Tomoe covers herself with her paws. “D-don’t look right at it.”

“To! Mo! E! That’s MY birthday present so I get to LOOK!” In an absurd feat of horny strength, Himari pulls Tomoe’s massive paws away from her groin. She gasps happily.

“The color looked like it matched my fur online but i-it’s totally different and…” Tomoe trails off. For the best since Himari’s not listening anymore and couldn’t give two shits if it’s the exact right color. She’s reaching forward with excited hands to grab the massive red strap on between Tomoe’s muscular furry thighs.

Tomoe jumps back with an involuntary yelp. The ground shakes around her paws. Claws grip the dirt. “Himari!” Tomoe snarls. “Don’t. You’ll work me up too much.”

“I want to work you up too much!” Fuck, Himari’s already so worked up she’s just about to help herself. “That’s the whole point of tonight.”

Tomoe’s ears flatten against her ears. The hulking werewolf is cowed before her partner. “W-We can just do it like we normally do when I shift.”

“ARGH! We can ‘make love’ anywhere! Woods are for RAVAGING!” Himari throws up her hands. Tomoe just doesn’t GET IT. She IS a werewolf so she doesn’t get how freaking HOT it is to date one. She doesn’t get the appeal of someone losing control of themselves out of sheer LUST and going all out on you and—

For fucks sake if Tomoe doesn’t ravage her Himari’s going to ravage Tomoe just to do SOMETHING about her ruined panties. As a human Tomoe’s down for anything Himari wants to try but when the full moon rises it’s always careful werewolf missionary in bed with the lights off.

Himari marches up to Tomoe and grabs one of her paws with two hands. She pulls it under her short skirt and against her useless soaked underwear. “Tomoe. Fuck me.”

Tomoe whines and stumbles forward, pressing them back into the tree. She doesn’t move her paw. Instead it curls against Himari, so large she can cup all of her at once. Tomoe pushes back Himari’s hair with her snout and groans into her ear. “Himari… I could hurt you.”

“Tomoe...” She kisses Tomoe’s snout, giggling when Tomoe’s whiskers twitch against her cheek and moaning when her paw presses into her. “I kinda want you to.”

That’s enough. “Turn around.” Tomoe orders in a voice even lower than her usual werewolf growl.

Himari giddily complies.

“You remember the safe word?”

“Moca-chan.” Himari confirms, somehow not laughing at their absurd but effective choice of safe word.

“Yes.” An affectionate nuzzle to the crook of her neck. “I love you so much.”

Himari giggles. “I know. I trust you completely.” Without a doubt in her mind.

Tomoe howls like a starting pistol and rips the cheap costume away with one swipe of her claws. Himari’s naked in the woods—which was always the goal but it’s so much more real with her nipples rubbing against a tree and her clothes in tatters at her feet.

She’s pulled away from the tree and into Tomoe’s chest—hand still flat against the trunk but her body freed for Tomoe’s paws to grope and pinch. Her paws feel so different on her breasts than hands. Clumsy but diligent. Rough but soft. Tomoe loves her breasts, even more when she’s changed. Tomoe’s so much more like this, instinctually driven to love Himari with everything she has.

Himari whimpers. She is throbbing below. It’s impossible to keep her hand from reaching behind her and searching for that thick strap on. But just when the tips of her fingers find it—Tomoe rips her hand away with a snarl and pins her back to the tree. “You want me in charge. You wait.”

There is no way she can fight against that. At least there’s no way she’d want to. Tomoe’s on her back, nuzzling and licking and all Himari can do is squirm and grow more wet. That tongue, that wonderful long rough tongue. Putting it inside her isn’t on the discussed agenda but Himari has no complaints when Tomoe falls to her knees behind Himari and rips off her panties with her fangs. She’s just about to get lost in the feeling of Tomoe massaging her ass with dulled claws and licking the small of her back when Tomoe rises up again.

Himari’s body tenses at the sound of buckles being tightened. It’s coming. It’s coming. And then it’s there. Tomoe presses the strap on between Himari’s legs, just close enough for Himari to reach if she wants it.

Fuck she does. She lowers herself down the distance and lets Tomoe rub between her lips, breath hitching as the ridges bump against her clit and clenching down when Tomoe dares to pull away.

It’s big. It’s so big but Himari has never been this wet in her life and rubbing against it is only making things worse. Better? Worse. “Tomoe please,” she whines, thrusting her hips to try to worm the tip inside herself. “Pleaaase.”

One paw clamps around her waist. The other takes the silicon member and slowly, agonizingly slowly, sets it against Himari’s entrance. Himari whines. “Tomoe.” How does Tomoe dare have a mind to tease her? “You’re supposed to be losing it.”

“I will,” Tomoe says with her voice growing huskier with ever exhale. “Himari. As soon as I’m inside you…” She presses closer, as close as possible without going inside. “I’ll lose it.”

“Do it.”

Tomoe growls into Himari’s ear. The sound fills Himari up, leaves her knees shaking and her throat dry. Then, with a strong thrust, she enters.

The first feeling is relief. Relief that someone is finally doing something about the ache between her thighs. The second is pain. She thought the dildo was large looking at it but that’s nothing compared to how big it is inside of her—stretching her pussy to her limits as she struggles against the tree to take every single inch. It’s hard to grow used to it with Tomoe’s quick thrusts—in and out piercing deeper each time. But it’s the sort of pain Himari wants—that she asked for. The kind that quickly turns into ecstasy.

There’s nothing she can do to stop Tomoe—that’s not true, and she knows it, but it’s so much fun to pretend—all Himari has to do is let Tomoe destroy her.

How wonderful it all is. Gentle, sweet Tomoe, who buys her flowers and doesn’t care that she steals all the sheets and can’t even talk dirty in bed for how horrible she feels afterwards, is ravaging her. And Himari loves it. Happy Birthday Himari.

Tomoe finally manages to bottom out inside Himari. Himari squirms around the girth, she’s never been so full in her life. She growls in satisfaction, muscles flexing around Himari’s waist as her other arm rises up to cover Himari’s hand as she rests inside. It’s a little too romantic but Tomoe remembers what Himari asked for quickly and pulls out halfway before snapping her hips back into Himari.

“Ah!” Himari cries out. She hurries to cover her mouth on the next stroke but Tomoe pulls her hand away, twisting it against her back and ensuring Himari’s every cry echoes through the night. “Ah! AH! Fuck! Tomoe!”

It’s too much so fast. One moment she’s sprinting up the mountain and the next she’s launched off it and she’s coming and babbling and twitching so much as all the excess wetness she’s leaking spills around the strap on down her thighs. There’s nothing she can ground herself on except Tomoe’s massive body so she shakes and tries to turn her head so Tomoe can lap at the tears in the corners of her eyes and nuzzle her softly.

But the comfort only lasts a moment before.

“Again,” Tomoe snarls. She pulls out and turns Himari around, barely giving her a moment to breath before pulling Himari’s leg around her waist and shoving back inside.

“Tomoe!” Himari cries out, all other words totally lost to her as she’s impaled on Tomoe’s strap. “Tomoe! TOMOE!” Every thrust of the werewolf’s hips steal a piece of Himari’s mind away until there’s just panting and sweat and musk surrounding her and that special pain-pleasure of being penetrated by something so big by someone you love so deeply.

She’s on the tips of her toes until she’s not on those either. She’s just stuck between a tree trunk and a werewolf’s hips as she wraps around Tomoe’s waist and hopes those arms are just as sturdy as they seems. They are, they are. Just as magnificent as everything about Tomoe. Himari’s vision is hazy but she can see Tomoe’s face. Her lip curled back, tongue lolling as she focuses so hard on keeping them upright and keeping the pounding pace of her thrusts. Himari wraps her arms around Tomoe’s shoulders—too wide for her hands to meet—and clings and Tomoe whines and scrambles and rearranges Himari to suit her needs.

Himari yanks Tomoe’s fur as she comes again. The werewolf howls into the night as Himari screams but that tail keeps wagging. Himari’s legs tremble as her feet touch the ground again but no matter how exhausted her body is, how raw the space between her legs feels, she asks Tomoe to lose it and Tomoe’s not done yet.

Tomoe places her paws on Himari’s shoulders and pushes her to her knees. Himari doesn’t have the capacity to care about the dirt or the cold when Tomoe’s moving behind her and pressing hard between her shoulders. She topples forward on to her hands and gasps for the air pushed from her lungs as Tomoe mounts her.

Tomoe clings like Himari’s her teddy bear, tight to her chest, as she thrusts in and out at lighting speed. They’re a fucking mess and Himari just doesn’t care. All she wants is more Tomoe.

“Mine. MINE.” Tomoe growls possessively but her voice is strained like she’s holding something back.

“Yes. Yes. YES. YES!” Himari chants back. It’s all she’s ever wanted, to belong totally and wholly to Tomoe the same way Tomoe belongs to her.

It’s the key to unlocking that last layer of defense Tomoe’s erected. Tomoe grabs Himari’s shoulder in her fangs and bites down—hard enough to break the skin and hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break Himari’s pleasure. She licks with her hot soothing tongue until something inside Tomoe finally snaps and she’s finally done in by all the friction against her clit. Tomoe’s howls is different when she comes, longer, deeper.

It’s enough to tip Himari over for a third time. She scrabbles against the ground crying out in bliss as Tomoe howls at the full moon above them.

Then, panting, Tomoe lifts Himari up and holds her gently against her cream colored chest and rocks them backwards—still connected—so Himari can lay on Tomoe’s fluffy chest. Tomoe’s touch is already different, more protective but just as possessive.

Himari cuddles into Tomoe’s neck, spinning tufts of fur around her fingers as her heart beat struggles to return to normal and the feeling returns between her legs. She’ll feel that in the morning. And the next morning. And probably another weeks worth of mornings after that. But it was so, so worth it. “I love you.”

Tomoe blows hot air across Himari’s hair in response. That sort of athleticism probably took a lot out of her partner too. They should probably return to the manor, to the soft bed waiting there for them but it’s so comfortable lying together like this and Himari doesn’t quite trust her legs so—

Tomoe gently rolls Himari off her chest and stands up. Himari springs to her feet—energy suddenly returned by her desire not to roll around naked on the ground. She watches Tomoe trots over to a nearby stump—blushing when the moonlight hits her glistening strap on—and pull a first aid kit and a pile of blankets from the hollow. She pulls throws one blanket over the ground and gestures. “Sit down babe, I gotta take care of that bite.”

“TOMOE! That’s not romantic!” But OF COURSE Tomoe would take aftercare so literally.

“Neither is an infection.” Tomoe gently leads Himari to the ground before unbuckling the harness and tossing the dildo to the blanket’s corner. She sits down and spreads her legs so Himari can crawl between them. “Come on.”

With a pout, Himari complies. Tomoe opens the first aid kit and begins to clean the wound she’d left on Himari’s shoulder.

She chuckles deeply as she wipes the stinging antiseptic over the bite. “We had our fun. I just hope this doesn’t scar.”

“I don’t care if it scars.” Himari leans back against Tomoe’s fur and sighs happily. “I don’t care how many people know I’m yours.”

“Ah ha… I think a ring would be better for that. People will just think you got attacked by a really tall dog.”

“To! Mo! E! Where’s your sense of ROMANCE!” Himari folds her arms and huffs. Suddenly, something clicks. A werewolf BIT her. “Oh my god. Am I going to become a werewolf now?”

Tomoe shakes her furry mane. “Nah, I told you before it’s hereditary.”

“Boo. I’d be such a cute werewolf.”

“The cutest,” Tomoe coos as she slaps a bandage over Himari’s shoulder. “Now let’s go home.”

Himari refuses. “No way! I want to stay out here longer.”

“You’ll get cold.”

“That’s why my thoughtful girlfriend brought blankets~.”

Tomoe lifts her head to the sky and lets out a barking laugh. “I’m not good at saying no to you.”

“Good!” The exhaustion sets in throughout Himari’s body and she follows Tomoe to the ground, snug tight against her as Tomoe pulls another blanket around them. “It’s my birthday after all, you have to do what I say.”

“Seems like every day’s your birthday…” The werewolf tucks Himari under her snout, her eyes growing heavy.

“Yep. Every day’s my birthday when I’m with you.” Sleep is just around the corner and they’re so happy to greet it. “Love you, Tomoe.”

“Love you too, Himari.”

And the last thing Himari hears before she falls asleep is the thump, thump, thump of Tomoe’s tail against the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Himari.


End file.
